Is this the beginning of the end?
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: During a flight for a high risk mission the team undergo heavy enemy fire. After they have crash landed they gain some unwanted attention, and become POWs. It will take all their strength to pull through their toughest challenge for survival yet. Especially for Murdock. Face does all he can to not loose his best friend. FINALLY UPDATED! Chapters 1 to 7 have also been rewritten.
1. Best laid plans

**A/N This chapter along chapters two to seven have been rewritten. Because after re-reading them I felt they could be improved. Especially in the length of time since this was originally posted, I feel I have been able to write stronger stories, so felt it only right I update this one.**

**Some of the later chapters were originally short, I have tried to extend them. However, I don't think they've gotten hugely longer.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 1969<strong>

Murdock's Huey was just being finished loading up when Hannibal, Face and B.A. walked over. Murdock was flying them near the border with the North for a three-day mission. In those three days Murdock wasn't allowed to leave the base. This told him that it was a very high-risk mission if he needed to stick around. _Especially _when he usually ran other missions while the team were off base.

As Hannibal passed Murdock, he heard Hannibal muttering his plan under his breath. This again told Murdock how high risk the upcoming mission was. If Hannibal was going over his plan again. Last night he heard Face and B.A. doing the same.

There were two things Murdock was unhappy with. The first being that he had to sit around and do nothing while his friends were in constant danger. Secondly, he wasn't aloud to have a co-pilot or at the _very least_ a door gunner. All because it was so high-risk what they were about to do, the leaders on base didn't want to risk more lives than they had to. Face seemed to be reading Murdock's thoughts when he caught the pilot staring at the Huey.

"Seems a bit harsh. Making you go and come back without a co-pilot," said Face. Flickering his gaze from the Huey to Murdock.

Murdock tore his gaze from the Huey and looked at Face shrugging. "Ah, well Facey that's the price for being considered the best pilot on base. They think you are very good at flying a bird without any help. Even if you're injured."

"At the _very least_ they could have given you a door gunner!" protested Face hotly. The thought of Murdock flying alone and unprotected did not sit well with him. Not. One. Bit.

"I have to agree with you there Faceguy, but who am I to disobey orders?" smirked Murdock, trying to keep the situation light. He didn't want his best friend worrying about him and taking his mind off the mission. That would not end well.

Face just patted Murdock on the shoulder as he climbed into the bird. There was nothing else he could say. As Murdock got into the pilot seat he didn't see the sympathetic glance he received from B.A., not even Face or Hannibal spotted it. Even though B.A. physically threatened Murdock about his flying every time he found himself seated in a helicopter with Murdock. He knew the risks the pilot would be taking for this mission. Murdock had the team acting as door gunners on the way to the LZ, but on the way back he would be completely alone.

Thirty minutes into the flight the team were nearing the LZ. The flight had been uneventful, but that only worried the team more. They knew the VC were on the ground, they just worried that when Murdock returned he would come under attack. Murdock seemed to sense this concerned attitude from the team.

"Don't worry guys, I'm taking a different route back," commented Murdock. His gaze never leaving the sky in front of him. He was known for careless flying on occasion, along with daredevil moves. This time however, he didn't want to take any risks. Something he was sure B.A. was very grateful for. Though it was tempting to get the bigger man riled up. It always brought a smile to his face hearing his friend come up with new and interesting ways to kill and or torture him with.

Murdock's comment only _slightly_ calmed the tense feeling the team had. However, their uneventful flight was about to become a _very eventful_ one.

All around the Huey could be heard the whizzing of bullets. Murdock began swerving the chopper sharply left and right, trying to make sure they didn't get hit. He also began rapidly talking into his radio, telling the base that he was under heavy fire.

"Am I still going to land the team sir?" asked Murdock into the radio. Behind him his friends were clinging desperately to the rigging around them. The grip in their hands so tight it actually hurt.

"That is a roger Captain. You are to land the team at the planned LZ for the mission to go ahead," came the reply. Face and B.A. looked at each other. They knew things were going to get a lot worse for Murdock on the return journey. If there was a return journey for their friend.

"You okay Captain?" asked Hannibal, leaning forward only to be flung back when the chopper sharply banked right. The team only saw the back on Murdock's helmet nod, as the pilot continued towards the LZ.

"You guys are gonna have to get out of the chopper fast so I can take off quick. Otherwise…" Murdock didn't need to continue for the team to know what he was going to say. They knew, that if they didn't get out quick there was no guarantee that Murdock would be able to take off before getting hit. Face climbed into the cockpit, along the way making sure he had a tight hold of something. Murdock threw him a quick glance, before looking down at the jungle below. Trying to avoid where the bullets were coming from.

"Stupid damn Generals! They're making us land in a hot spot!" exclaimed Face angrily. He glanced over at Murdock who only gave him a small, tight-lipped smile. Which did _not_ encourage Face at all. Because when Murdock gave him one of _those_ smiles it generally meant something bad was going to happen. With Murdock suffering the consequences.

Wide eyed he stared at his friend, "Murdock –"

"Don't Face." Interrupted Murdock as he strained with the controls. "It's an occupational hazard for a pilot. You guys just gotta get the mission done and hope I'm the one whose gonna be picking you up." Murdock's calm voice made Face gape in shock and of not knowing what to say. When suddenly there was a loud bang. Murdock briefly looked around and then back to the controls.

"We've been hit bad gentlemen. It has been a pleasure flying with you," commented Murdock in a tone that somehow mixed seriousness and humour together. "Grab the parachutes and get out!" The humour had bled from the pilot's voice, highlighting to the others that the situation was deadly serious. Especially as Murdock had never had them bail out before.

Hannibal staggered up to the cockpit and leaning over Murdock's seat, he said seriously. "We're not leaving you Murdock."

B.A. had joined Hannibal and added, "Yeah fool. I may gripe you about your flying, but I ain't letting you go down alone."

Face turned to Murdock and calmly stated, "We're a team. We all go out or not at all."

Murdock gave them a half-hearted smile and responded quietly, "You gotta stick with your unit." Hannibal, Face and B.A. each put a hand on Murdock's shoulder in reply. They all quickly removed their hands when Murdock lurched forward to pull up on the controls, to make sure they landed as safely as possible. Hannibal and B.A. hastily made their way back to their seats, while Murdock started muttering words to a song he knew. One, the others knew, he sang to keep himself calm and they weren't in any hurry to stop him.

Everyone braised for the crash they knew was coming.

Suddenly they all lurched forward in their seats as they hit the ground. They all sat in silence for a moment. The only sound was the distant gunfire, along with the creaking and groaning of the downed Huey.

Face, Hannibal and B.A. got out of the chopper as Murdock shut down the controls, then joined the others. As they surveyed the wreckage they knew they were dammed lucky to be standing without a scratch on them. Which they all knew was down to Murdock's flying that saved them. Especially as Murdock had managed to land in a small clearing in the thick jungle. They all shuddered thinking of the deadlier situation they would have been, with branches getting caught in the rotors had the clearing not been there.

"Well looking at the map we're a mile and a half from the LZ," commented Murdock. It went without saying that Murdock would now be joining them for the mission. Which actually wasn't the first time. This had happened twice before when other choppers had been shot down. Although not in such of a hostile situation as now. Also, as Murdock's presence would be missed they knew a replacement pilot would be sent out, to pick them up at the prearranged place.

At the snap of a twig they all crouched low to the ground, and in the trees they saw the unmistakable VC uniform. Murdock turned to Face with a grimace, and then murmured. "This does _not_ look good."


	2. Start of an 'adventure'

"Bỏ vũ khí và đầu hàng ngay bây giờ!" Shouted a VC officer who slowly walked out from behind a tree. And looked at the crouching team with deep loathing hatred.

Face subtly gave Murdock a side-glance, his question obvious in his eyes. Murdock leaned closer and muttered. "He said give up your weapons and surrender now."

The team threw their weapons to the ground and stood up fully, with their arms raised in the air. The officer and five other soldiers came fully into the clearing and marched up to the team, snatching up their weapons. The officer then approached them, with his glare still etched upon his face. In slow accented English he snapped, "You are now prisoners of war." He jerked his head and his men pushed the team towards the trees the VC had arrived from.

Murdock stepped over roots and tried to avoid getting slapped in the face by branches. He looked down at his flight suit and cursed. He hadn't had the chance to take it off and leave him in just his fatigues. It was a known fact the VC did not like pilots and often subjected pilots to violent interrogations. He had heard this from a rescued pilot POW, a guy he had met on the plane into the country. It hurt to think about his friend, who had completely changed. In a manic rush, his friend had made Murdock promise that he would try all that he could to evade capture. His friend was back in the States and slowly on the mend according to his letters. But he had lost his easygoing humor.

Murdock's eyes flickered over to Face, who was his brother in all but blood. As far as he was aware, Face had not learnt of the treatment of POW pilots. So it was with dread that Murdock accepted his immediate future, hoping that Face would not do something that would get him a serious beating.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Hannibal slowed so they were walking side by side. "Any idea where we're heading to?" asked the Colonel quietly.

Murdock nodded as he pictured his map back in the Huey. "I think we are going towards Laos. Probably because American ground troops can't enter Laos and Airmen will unlikely be able to help us," he replied.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the team was panting from the thick heat and had sweat pouring down their faces. Murdock smacked his dry lips together, wanting so badly to pour water down his parched throat. He blinked against the dust, which was kicked up as they walked. Through the dust he could make out a high barbed wire fence that surrounded a compound. As they walked along side the fence, Murdock could see skeleton figures walking around hunched over with faces covered with dirt and beards. The smell wanted to make him throw up on the side of the road, but he managed to swallow down his nausea. It could be worse. He had taken part in a rescue of a POW camp a while back. There the POW's had been kept in bamboo cages. Here it appeared that the POW's slept in shabby wooden shacks and allowed to wander the compound.<p>

The thick metal gates were pulled open with a loud screech. They were then pushed into the compound. Hannibal, B.A. and Face stared at their surroundings with barely concealed horror. They had not yet seen Viet Cong prison camps, like he had.

"Could have been worse," he muttered. Face stared at him; undoubtedly aware of the mission he had taken part in to rescue POW's. Murdock had been haunted by what he had seen and had suffered nightmares for a couple of weeks. Face had tried to get him to talk about what was haunting him, but he couldn't. Now it seemed that he was going to live some of his nightmares.

After the gates slammed shut, they walked further into the compound and saw seven wooden huts, all close together. On the other side of the fence was a smattering of smaller, better built, huts, which were for the guards.

A talk and lanky young soldier then approached them. He smiled at them and introduced himself, "You can call me Jimmy." He then startled seeing Hannibal's Colonel insignia, Murdock's Captain bars, Face's Lieutenant bar and B.A.'s Sergeant stripes. Jimmy straightened up and added, "Private James Harold sirs."

"Easy Jimmy," soothed Hannibal, holding up a hand. Jimmy visibly relaxed at the use of his nickname. "Who do you serve with?" asked Hannibal.

"Ninth Infantry sir," responded Jimmy with pride.

Face looked at Jimmy and asked, "How long have you been here?"

"I think it's been three months…I think. Not really sure sir," replied Jimmy with a shrug.

Murdock looked at Jimmy's appearance. He was about his and Face's height, and his ribs clearly showed. He had longish brown hair and a matching coloured beard, he looked tired and worn. Murdock wasn't sure if Jimmy was out of his teens or not. Because in some ways he looked young, and in others he looked old.

"How old are you Jimmy?" asked Murdock.

"Nineteen sir. I had only been in Vietnam for four months before coming here," replied Jimmy.

_Okay, so the kid is still in his teens_, Murdock thought to himself.

Hannibal looked at Face and Murdock, who were both just out of their teens. Face was the eldest at being twenty-three, with Murdock aged twenty-one. They were both still young, but seeing Jimmy in the camp looking about twenty-five when he was really nineteen came as a shock to Hannibal. He had originally thought that Jimmy was older than Face and Murdock.

Before anyone could say anything else, two guards entered the compound and headed straight for them. Their gazes set on Murdock.

"You the pilot."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Murdock gave a slight nod. There was no use in denying it; he was still wearing his flight suit. He was then grabbed by both arms and was dragged towards the gate of the compound.

"Hey! Where they taking him?!" demanded Face, who was being held back by B.A., he had a bad feeling.

Jimmy's eyes followed Murdock and the guards, but still answered Face. "They'll be giving him the welcome committee package," he spat with venom. He was met with blank looks, so he extended on his arms to slow scars and bruises.

"They'll beat him?" growled B.A. with his eyes narrowing.

Jimmy looked at them with a look in his eyes that showed the horrors he had witnessed, that at his age he should never have had to see. Jimmy nodded, "The thing is…being a pilot will only make it worse for him." Seeing the horrified looks in front of him. Jimmy added, "I've seen them beat other pilots for information they thought the pilots had. Even if the pilots didn't know anything."

Silently, jimmy then gestured for them to follow him. He led them to the nearest shack where ten other men sat or were laying down on wooden platforms. He explained how two other men, one including his friend Harry Lowther, were out of the camp on a workforce. Every day the VC grabbed some POW's and forced them to work on some road. Hannibal, Face and B.A. sat on a platform and got to know the other men in their shack.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Face was stood outside the shack, leaning his back against it waiting for Murdock. Then he spotted his friend roughly shoved into the compound. Murdock slowly made his way over once he spotted Face. Once his friend was closer, Face took in the busted lip and the forming black eye. Also Murdock had his left arm wrapped around his stomach hinting that he'd been punched there hard.<p>

"You okay?" asked Face worriedly,

"Yeah I'm okay, it wasn't that bad," Murdock paused and then sighed. "Why do they think pilots always know where strikes are planned? Do I _look _like someone who sits behind a desk and plans strikes? Like those _desk jockeys _would be flying around Vietnam."

Murdock then ripped off his flight suit, revealing his sweat soaked fatigues underneath. He kicked the suit away, almost bitterly. He loved flying, but in this situation, his flight suit was going to be nothing but trouble.

Face stood wide-eyed as his friend kicked the flight suit to the side. "Murdock?"

"It's fine," shrugged Murdock, not wanting to worry his friend.

"Murdock. You usually treat your flight suit with great care," commented Face seriously. He knew there was something bothering the younger man, and wasn't sure what to feel knowing Murdock was purposefully keeping something from him.

"It's fine Face," said Murdock. Then he walked into the shack closely followed by Face. They were in for a tough time, they all had to stick together. That was the only way they were going to make it through.


	3. Why us?

The team had been at the camp for three months. Or that is what they assumed. In the time they had been there, B.A. had been dragged off on the work force the most, closely followed by Face. Hannibal and Murdock were dragged into numerous interrogation sessions. Murdock more so than Hannibal. Face was growing more and more concerned with Murdock. It was becoming clear that the interrogations were beginning to get to Murdock, he was growing distant and most of the time had a far away look in his eyes.

One day they had all been dragged to join the work force. However, at around noon Murdock was pulled away and taken back to camp. This was not the first time this had happened. So Face watched with a saddened expression, knowing that once they returned to camp that evening Murdock would be lying on the wooden platform becoming even more distant. This always seemed to happen when Murdock returned to the shack when neither Face, Hannibal nor B.A. was there.

With stiff limbs, later that day, Face pulled himself into the shack. And sure enough there was Murdock. Lying on his back with his eyes closed. Getting some rest when he could have the chance. No one else was in the shack, the other men in the shack seemed to understand that once returning from an interrogation Murdock wanted his own space, and the only ones permitted to enter his space were his teammates. The other men had enormous amounts of respect for Murdock, due to his being a pilot and the focus of the VC and never telling them anything. Hannibal and B.A. remained out in the compound leaving Face with Murdock.

Face went and sat beside his friend, intending to let the younger man sleep. However, he found Murdock's eyes tightly clenched shut and muttering panicky sentences under his breath. So he gently shook Murdock's shoulder and softly said, "Murdock?"

Murdock's eyes flew open, and he tried to back away from Face as he exclaimed in a hoarse voice, "tránh xa tôi ra!chỉ ở lại đi!"

Face was barely able to translate what Murdock had said. He knew it roughly translated to 'get away from me! Just stay away!'. Face watched as Murdock's glazed over eyes began to close. Desperately he grabbed onto the closest arm to him and squeezed gently. "No buddy, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you until this whole thing is over."

Slowly. Ever so slowly. Murdock began to relax and the glazed look in his eyes began to fade away.

"Face?" asked a quiet voice.

Face looked down and smiled at his friend, "Yeah it's me buddy."

He was rewarded with a small smile, "Thanks."

Face shook his head dismissing Murdock's thanks. He knew Murdock would do the same for him and they were more like brothers than friends. Murdock had no reason to say thanks.

The next day no one in the team was picked for the work force. Much to their relief. However, Face knew this was no guarantee that Murdock would be spared from interrogation. In their time at the camp there had only been four days when Murdock wasn't dragged away for some time.

Today two guards entered the shack and without any words spoke took both Murdock and Hannibal away. Face gripped the edge of the platform tightly after seeing the already tired and distant look in Murdock's eyes. He had to stop himself from charging after the guards. It was slowly eating him up inside that he could do nothing to spare Murdock from the pain he was always feeling.

Once he heard the creek of the main gate closing, he shot to his feet angrily and spun around to face B.A.

"This is wrong! We have been taken, two, three times? And came away with some bruises and cuts. Hannibal and Murdock have gone in I don't know how many times! And Murdock has had the worst beatings, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a few cracked or broken ribs that he's hiding from us!" Face growled in frustration, as he gripped his long shaggy hair.

"Cool it Face!" B.A. loudly exclaimed, knowing that if Face didn't calm down he would probably go and do something stupid. "I know the crazy fool hides his injuries, but getting angry about it ain't gonna do anything."

Face sighed and sat down. "Yeah I guess you're right. Guess all we can do is wait."

B.A. nodded and moved so he was sat beside Face. He didn't like the situation either, but they had to make the best of it.

One hour later their missing teammates returned. Hannibal was clutching his left wrist and with his right arm he was supporting Murdock. Face rushed over to Hannibal and took Murdock from him. The pilot had a gash on his head that was bleeding down his face. Face used his sleeve to wipe Murdock's blood away from his eyes. He was unsure whether it would be worse to use a dirty cloth as a bandage or just leaving it. He opted for leaving it alone, thinking it was the lesser of the two evils.

B.A. approached Hannibal, "You okay?"

Hannibal nodded, "Not that bad. However, I'm pretty sure my wrist is dislocated."

"Hang on then." B.A. then yanked Hannibal's wrist to pop it back into place. Hannibal's grunt of pain caused Murdock to look up. With clear eyes, Face was pleased to note.

"I liked your humming of those old tunes Colonel," murmured Murdock, leaning against Face to help him sit up.

Hannibal smiled at the Captain, "I'm pretty sure your yodelling was better."

Murdock attempted to bow in response, but he became dizzy and swayed before fainting. Face was only just able to catch him before Murdock slipped off the platform and face planted the floor. Face lay Murdock on his back and looked up at Hannibal.

"I don't know how long he's going to last before he just gives up," croaked Face. Having to accept the harsh reality, that if they didn't get out of the camp soon. Murdock wasn't going to make it. The thought hurt worse than any injury Face had suffered in the past.

Hannibal nodded and replied, "I'm working on getting us out Face." Then he and B.A. left the shack. Seeing that Face needed some time alone with his best friend.

Face looked down at the unconscious Murdock and sighed. "Please Murdock. You have to hold on. Hannibal's thinking of something, you know how fast he works. We'll be out of here soon…you'll see." He swallowed the lump lodged in his throat, as he wiped away the blood that kept trickling down Murdock's face. The tears he had been trying to hold back the whole time since seeing Murdock's silent acceptance of his fate, and seeing him beaten up, got the better of him. He found himself silently crying and whispering. "Why us Murdock? Why us? We've suffered enough of life's dealing don't ya think?...I have no idea how your grandparents are coping. They've probably had a telegram telling them you've gone missing by now. If they're anything like you Murdock, I imagine they'll be strong and holding onto the fact they know you'll be coming home to them one day. You're lucky to have them buddy."

A groan captured Face's attention, Murdock's eyes flickered open and he looked up at his best friend. "You can meet them if ya want Facey."

"I'd like that Murdock," Face smiled, rubbing the tears from his face. "But you have to promise me you'll hang on."

"I'll try Face," murmured Murdock quietly. His gaze drifting away from Face, not able to look at the desperate look in his friend's eyes.

"There is no try. Do or don't." Interjected Face sharply, "I want your word Murdock. I want you to _promise_ me."

"I said I'd try," whispered Murdock sleepily.

Face shook his head desperately. "Murdock you're like my little brother. You _can't_ leave me alone here." His voice cracking on the last sentence.

Murdock fought the sleep clawing at him so he could look up at Face. "You're like my big brother to Face. But you've got Hannibal and B.A. You won't be alone with them."

"They're not my _family_. You are," disputed Face, his eyes beginning to tear up again.

Murdock shook his head, "I'm not your only family. Before all this I wrote to my grandparents, telling them they didn't need to worry because I had a big brother looking out for me. So they already see you as another grandson. After all this I want you to write to them. As they are your grandparents." Murdock even managed some of his old mischievous glint in his eyes at the last bit.

However, Face despaired at the sound of Murdock talking like he knew he was never getting out of the camp. Murdock looked up at him with a knowing look.

Murdock gripped Face's arm and looked seriously up at him. "Face. They're taking me in everyday for a nice 'friendly chat', and the beatings only get worse." Face flinched at the bluntness of the statement. "I'm just glad you don't have to go through it." Murdock added quietly.

Face's tears started silently rolling down his cheeks again. Murdock was just twenty-one, he shouldn't have to be dealing with this. Neither should nineteen-year-old Jimmy. Heck, _no one_ should have to deal with this.

"Murdock you _are_ going to get out of here." Face stubbornly stated, a fire growing in his eyes. "When _we're_ out, I will write to your grand-" Murdock threw him a look, and Face rolled his eyes. "_Our_ grandparents. Only if you promise me you'll hang on."

Murdock sighed, "I promise that I will _try –_"

"Murdock."

"Fine." Sighed Murdock in a drawn out way. "I promise that I _will_ hang on until Hannibal gets us out of here."

Face relaxed and laid down beside Murdock. "That's all I wanted to hear…Murdock?" he turned his head to his friend. He panicked seeing Murdock's eyes closed and didn't look as if he was breathing. He put his fingers to Murdock's neck and breathed a sigh of relief to feel a pulse. "Just hang on brother." He carefully rested an arm across Murdock's abdomen in a half hug. To show Murdock that he wasn't alone. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. You just have to hang on

Face woke up from his doze to find he had a stiff neck. He looked up hearing footsteps, to find B.A. had just entered the shack and looked as if he was about to leave. However, B.A. noticed Face was awake so he instead walked closer.

"Did he wake up?" asked B.A. trying to mask his worry.

"Yeah he did. But he sure did scare me." Admitted Face, B.A. looked at him confused, so Face continued. "He was ready to give up B.A. If Hannibal doesn't hurry up with a way to get us out, Murdock is just going to give up and we'll end up burying him here."

"That ain't gonna happen!" The fierceness of B.A.'s voice made Face jump. He had never been on the receiving end of this tone. But he knew it wasn't directed at him in particular.

"But B.A. you didn't hear him! I've never known Murdock to sound that _negative._" Argued Face, his gaze flickering from Murdock and then back to B.A.

B.A. looked down at Murdock again and murmured, "Well we'd all better keep an eye on him." Then he turned and left. Most likely to talk to Hannibal about their pilot. Face sat down next to Murdock and waited for his friend to wake up. He only had to wait a few minutes before the pilot's eyes flickered open.

"Hey there buddy" said Face, he grew slightly worried when Murdock didn't say anything but just looked around him.

Murdock then looked up at Face and sighed, "And there was me thinking all of this was just a very_ long_ bad dream."

Face helped Murdock into a sitting position and was about to comment when four guards entered the building. Face looked at Murdock who for a brief second had a look of fear pass through his eyes, which was quickly replaced with determination. The guards stepped forward and grabbed Murdock's arms and pulled him towards the door. This was when Face had had enough and feeling his anger take control, stood up and yelled at the guards.

"Leave him alone he doesn't know anything!" the guards spun around and looked at Face with a menacing look. However, Face didn't back down.

"Face" warned Murdock, who didn't want his best friend to have to suffer what he went through every day, but Face didn't listen to Murdock's warning.

"You've already interrogated him today, its obvious he doesn't know anything," spat Face. His hatred for the guards showing. One of the guards jerked his head and two guards went over to Face and grabbed him and with Murdock pulled him out of the shack and towards the gate that lead out of the compound and into the interrogation huts.

* * *

><p>Face and Murdock had been in the interrogation hut for half an hour and Face had been constantly shouting insults at the guards trying to keep their attention away from Murdock. Who was contradicting Face's plan trying to stop the guards from beating Face.<p>

The guards turned to Face's hunched figure on the floor. Face brought his arms up to cover his head. Punch. Kick. Kick. Punch. Punch. Punch. Kick. _Pain_. But he said nothing. If the guards were focused on him, then Murdock was left alone.

Seeing his friend getting beaten, Murdock had enough he stood up. Yelling at the guards, "Ngừng nó để lại anh ta một mình"

The officer stopped mid punch, looked from Face to Murdock and said menacingly. "What did you say?"

Face gaped at Murdock, he knew for a fact Murdock had kept his ability to speak and understand Vietnamese fluently a secret. Well, until now.

_Oops,_ was Murdock's only thought.

"I _said_ what did you say?" repeated the officer, as he took a step towards Murdock.

"I said to stop it and leave him alone," snapped Murdock glaring at the officer. Inside he was terrified, but he was never going to show them that. The officer jerked his head and two guards marched towards Face, who tried to dodge them, but ended up with a punch to the stomach and was pulled towards the door of the hut.

"Face!" cried Murdock, he tried to get to his friend but was pushed to the floor and kicked to keep him quiet.

"Murdock!" shouted Face as he was pulled out of the hut. His eyes trained on Murdock's face. Something bad was going to happen and he just prayed that it wasn't to Murdock.

The door to the hut was slammed shut. The only light entering through the cut out windows.

Murdock looked up from the floor as he hugged his stomach. Staring at the closed door, he softly whispered "Face." He then jumped at the sound of two gunshots.

He looked at the officer who smirked at him and stated. "What you have just done has killed your friend." The officer and the two remaining guards left the hut. Murdock let his head drop to the floor, groaned at the pain from his head and stomach. He whimpered and tearfully choked out, "Face I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Time seemed to slow. It passed by agonizingly slow. Murdock huddled in a ball in the corner of the hut. Face was dead. All because of him. What on earth made him think yelling at the guards in Vietnamese was a good idea? As soon as the words left his mouth he'd known he'd made a mistake.<p>

From looking at the windows this morning he'd known at least two days had passed. But now the windows had been boarded up. He'd been left alone by the guards. Once that would have brought relief. Now it only brought more pain. Their absence left him alone in his anguish.

He pressed his hands against his eyes, tears silently slipped between his fingers. He didn't deserve to get out of this camp.

It was his _entire _fault.

_He_ had crashed the helicopter.

_He_ had crashed them in the hot zone.

_He _hadn't been more forceful to make the others bail out.

_He_ had gotten Face shot.

"I'm sorry. Oh God I'm _so sorry_ Face." He choked to himself. He took a shuddering breath and willed himself to just fade away. Knowing if he was ever let out of this hut, he'd never be able to look Hannibal or B.A. in the eye again. They would both be better off without him. God knew Face would have been.

_"You have to promise me you'll hang on."_

"Face," sobbed Murdock. All he could hear was his friend's voice from that fateful day, after his first interrogation, and before the second interrogation with Face.

_"I want your word Murdock. I want you to_ promise_ me."_

"I can't do it Face. I can't!" cried Murdock into his hands.

_"Murdock you _are_ going to get out of here."_

He peeked over his knees to look at the boarded up window and imagined his beloved sky. And found himself nodding. He'd made a promise. _"I promise that I _will_ hang on until Hannibal gets us out of here."_ Despite however much he didn't want to. He'd already betrayed Face enough as it was. He would not do so again. He couldn't.

"Okay Face," he mumbled. So he remained huddled in the corner, letting his thoughts drift as he remembered flying in the sky with his tears drying on his cheeks. "Okay."


	5. Is there any hope left?

**_Two days earlier…_**

"Face!" cried Murdock as he was pushed to the floor. Face tried getting past the guards to his friend.

"Murdock!" yelled Face; he could do nothing as he watched as Murdock was kicked to the ground. Face struggled against the guards but in his weakened state he was overpowered easily and pulled out of the hut. He heard Murdock calling for him, but he could do nothing and stare at Murdock's desperate and guilt ridden face.

The hut door was slammed shut.

_Not Murdock. _Please_ not Murdock!_ Face screamed to himself.

Suddenly the guards dragging him stopped, flung him roughly to the ground and slung their rifles off their shoulders.

_Oh no,_ thought Face. _They're going to kill me because Murdock revealed he could speak and understand Vietnamese_.

Face wasn't angry with Murdock. He was worried _for_ Murdock. The pilot was already prepared to give up and Face knew Murdock would blame himself for Face's death.

_Well at least he won't have to suffer for much longer,_ Face thought bitterly. Because he knew Murdock would completely give up once he heard those soon-to-be gunshots.

Face cursed the VC for causing happy-go-lucky Murdock to become distant, want to give up on life and cause Murdock's ever present optimism to drain away. Face was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of two gunshots and saw a bird drop out of a tree. Before he could call out to Murdock to let him know he wasn't dead, he was dragged back to the compound with a hand over his mouth. Once he was shoved into the compound he turned to look back at the hut hoping, though he knew it to be futile, that Murdock would also be dragged out. However, only the VC officer came out. When he saw Face looking he smirked at him and walked away.

He pulled himself shakily to his feet and turned away from the hut hearing hurrying footsteps. Approaching him was Hannibal and B.A.

"We saw everything Face," stated Hannibal, his gaze flickering over to the hut where Murdock was still contained.

"We thought they were going to shoot you," added B.A. wide eyed. In disbelief of how close he had come to loosing a friend. With nothing he could do to stop it.

"So did I." Admitted Face, he shook his head trying to block out the memory of the look on Murdock's face as he was dragged away. The guilt on Murdock's face was something he never wanted to see again. "They found out Murdock could speak Vietnamese. All because he was trying to stop them beating me."

Hannibal put a comforting hand on Face's shoulder and led him back to the shack. Where once again they were alone. He said, "Don't worry kid we'll get him back-"

"_HOW?!_" Exploded Face, shrugging Hannibal's hand off his shoulder. "Murdock was _barely_ hanging on! I know he's going to blame himself for my 'shooting'. I know that from the look on his face. Hannibal, if we're going to save Murdock _and_ get out its got to be soon otherwise Murdock's not going home..." as Face's anger drained away he looked at the floor and sank to the platform. His shoulders shook from silent sobs.

Hannibal bent down so he was looking Face in the eye, "There is hope Face." Face looked at him with disbelief in his tear filled eyes. "Face the workforce's guards returned without the workforce-"

"So? How does that bring us hope?" spat Face as tears still ran down his cheeks. "That just means the guards felt like shooting them all. Face it Hannibal. There_ is_ no more hope."

"There is kid." Hannibal stubbornly replied. "Because another prisoner who can understand Vietnamese snuck near the guards and found out the workforce guards had been attacked. The POW's were _rescued_. Our forces are moving into Laos Face". Face looked up at Hannibal the hope he had previously lost, sparked anew in his eyes. The workforce normally went about fifteen miles from camp, transported there by trucks and if today's workforce was rescued help wasn't that far away. Especially as the rescued POW's could tell the land forces where the camp was.

Hannibal patted Face's shoulder and went to his usual spot near the back of the shack. B.A. smiled at Face and sat beside him, while Face curled up on the platform to get some sleep. The shack felt very empty without all the guys who had been on the workforce and Murdock. Face had one more thought before sleep claimed him. _Hang on Murdock, please just hold on! Help's not far away you've gotten this far. Don't give up at the last hurdle!_


	6. Time to fly

It had been two weeks since the workforce had been rescued. Face's new found hope had begun to slowly dwindle. He knew that by now Murdock would have given up. Face only hung on because he knew when this was all over he was going to go to Texas and speak to Murdock's grandparents and tell them about how much of a hero Murdock was. Especially how Murdock really did deserve the Silver Star he received four months into their tour. Because Face knew that Murdock didn't think his actions deserved the medal, despite the team telling him he did deserve it.

Face remembered it like it was yesterday. In a section there was a mass evacuation of land troops. The team had been sat in their conference tent, when Murdock's co-pilot had burst in. Murdock had been ordered to assist with the evacuation. Murdock had sprinted after his co-pilot, the team not far behind. Face had stood at the helipad watching as Murdock hastily went through pre-flight checks, before guided the Huey into the air amongst the swarm of other helicopters. Hannibal, B.A. and Face could not say for sure if they would ever see their crazy pilot again.

They had decided to stick around at the helipad, to help when the troops arrived if there were any wounded. Which they felt for sure there would be. They and the other troops, who had decided to come and help with the medics. They huddled around a radio, which had been brought out. All together they had listened to the pilots and co-pilots as they flew to the troops. Every now and then, Face could pick out Murdock's calm drawl. His heart had been in his mouth when a crew would report another crew's helicopter being shot down.

The team had been sad at the crews, which had been listed, but they were so very relieved that Murdock's crew was not listed. _Finally_ the first helicopters arrived. Face had run to the nearest Huey, to find it was none other than Murdock's.

Murdock's co-pilot had been hit, and Face had past the unconscious man to the medics. Noting that the medics also took the two door gunners. Murdock should have waited for orders, but seeing people were distracted he had taken off. Leaving Face shouting his name in a desperate attempt to get his friend to land again.

Murdock repeated this action five times, before he returned to base for the last time with the other helicopters, with the troops all evacuated. Murdock's Huey was riddled with bullets and learning from the troops inside. Murdock had even left the protection of the cockpit to go and had carried a wounded Private to the Huey.

Face smiled to himself when he remembered the look on Murdock's face when he learned he was going to be awarded with the Silver Star. It was the determination and bravery Murdock showed that had always made him unstoppable to Face. That determination had always brought Murdock through every situation. Now Face only hoped that it had carried Murdock through the past two weeks. Although he did not hold out much hope of this.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the crack of rifle and machine gun fire.

He dropped to the ground as he watched American forces pour out of the tree line and as the VC guards scattered trying to find places for cover. When they tried to hide in the POW's shacks the POW's turned on them and beat them to death with rocks. Other POW's then took the dead guard's weapons and joined in the fray making sure no guard escaped. Face watched memorized as guards dropped to the ground one by one.

He looked up at the sky and thanked God that help had arrived. His moment of relief was halted by the thought of Murdock and stood up and found the officer who had been Murdock's main terror. Face grinned seeing the officer already had a gun pointed at him by another POW, one of the men Face shared a shack with. Face looked at the officer with deep loathing and hatred. He took the gun from the POW and shot the officer in the leg and then swung his arm back and punched him knocking him out cold.

The POW who had the gun pointed at the officer laughed and smiled at Face, who then returned the gun. They nodded at each other relieved that it was finally over. Face continued on through the gate and towards the interrogation hut.

He didn't wait for Hannibal or B.A. he just wanted to know what had befallen Murdock and Face clung desperately to the hope that his best friend was still alive. As he pulled open the door of the hut he was hit by the smell of old sweat and blood. He had to stop for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dimness; once they had he looked around the plain hut. In the far corner, slumped against the wall was Murdock. Unmoving. Face let out a small whimper and swiftly moved to the corner.

"Murdock? Come on buddy look at me," whispered Face. As he shook Murdock's shoulders. Murdock just slumped into Face's lap; Face sat against the wall and pulled Murdock against his chest. He wept into Murdock's hair, and cursed the war and the damn guards who did this. And cursed himself for not being there to protect Murdock. But he asked himself, if he were in Murdock's place. Would he really hang on another two weeks thinking he had been the cause of his best friend's death?

"Didn't think there was anything to cry about in heaven," croaked a voice.

Face gasped "Murdock?" and he looked down at the face of his friend who was looking up at him. Murdock was _alive_. Somehow his best friend had managed to hang on. It was the greatest thing Face had ever known.

"I'm so sorry Face, it's my fault your dead," mumbled Murdock brokenly.

Face sat up straighter and clutched his friend to him. "No Murdock it's not your fault, because I'm not dead!"

"You can't be alive, because I heard the gunshots." Whispered Murdock looking away sadly.

"No listen to me Murdock, they shot a bird and before I could call out to you they dragged me away." Stressed Face, shaking Murdock a little. Pleading with his friend to believe him.

"Then what are you doing in here?" asked Murdock, light returning to his eyes. Then his eyes widened in horror. "_Please_ don't tell me they pulled you in for more interrogation!" pleaded Murdock, because even though he was the youngest he still felt he could save Face from the beatings.

"Murdock we're saved, help has come." Murdock looked up at Face with a new spark of life shinning in his eyes. A spark Face had missed so much since being captured. Face helped Murdock to his feet and said; "Come on brother, let's get out of here."

Murdock nodded in agreement, already panting with the effort to stand. Face had Murdock place his arm over Face's shoulders and together they walked out of the hut. Murdock blinked with the sun shining his eyes.

"Okay Murdock?" asked Face noticing Murdock blinking.

"Yeah I'm okay, just haven't seen the sun in so long," whispered Murdock in wonder and using his other arm to shade his eyes. Murdock then spotted the soldiers who had come to rescue them. "We've been saved," sighed Murdock in relief, Face smiled at him. But then Murdock closed his eyes and muttered, "I've kept my promise Face. I hung on until it was over." Then suddenly his knees buckled and Face lowered them to the ground.

"Murdock? Murdock? Can you hear me?" asked Face who had now begun to panic. But Murdock remained silent. "Murdock! You're not leaving me now, not after all we've been through!" cried Face, shaking his friend. "You can't just hang on until now! You bastard! You don't get to do this now!"

Face then placed his other arm under Murdock's knees and lifted the younger man and began to run to the choppers that had just landed calling for help. A Private helped him put Murdock in the chopper, Face spotted B.A. and Hannibal in another Huey that was taking off. He then focused back on Murdock. The words spoken between the Private and the pilot almost stopped Face's heart.

"Brian you'd better get us back to base fast, otherwise this guy isn't going to make it."


	7. We are so proud

**A/N Italics are Murdock's thoughts. As a change, Murdock does not dream about his grandparents, that section is now actually from their POV.**

* * *

><p>"Brian you'd better get us back to base fast, otherwise this guy isn't going to make it." Then the Huey took off, quickly climbing into the air.<p>

_So Face was right, we are getting out of this hellhole. Well think about it you idiot when has Face ever lied? Well, to you anyway. Oh that guy just said I might not make it, well he's an asshole for saying that in front of Face, I'm sure Face doesn't need to hear that!_

"Murdock!" exclaimed Face, over the swishing of the air. "You can't leave me Murdock, not after all we've been through."

_I haven't left you Face! Or have I? No! I wouldn't leave my brother not after all we've been through! I'm trying not to leave Face! Honest I'm trying!_

Face looked down at Murdock; he was scared Murdock's breathing was becoming more rapid as if he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. Murdock's lips kept moving and Face thought he saw Murdock mouth his name.

"Murdock you've got to calm your breathing down" said Face, forcing himself to remain calm. He moved some of Murdock's hair away from his eyes; Murdock responded to the touch, the same as a small child would do to seek comfort from their parent. Face was more than happy to be Murdock's safety net and source of comfort. Suddenly Murdock's eyes shot open and he stared up at Face pain showing in his eyes.

"F-Fa-Face… I ca-can't breathe!" whispered Murdock as a bout of harsh coughs hit him. Face moved Murdock so his friend was leaning against him.

"Okay Murdock, it's okay. I've got you and I'm never letting go."

_Just concentrate on breathing, breathe in and out. In and out. Oh God it hurts so much!_

Face noticed Murdock was trying his best to calm his breathing, but it made little difference. Murdock passed out just as the helicopter landed at base, before Face knew it Murdock had been taken from him, laid on a stretcher and taken into the base hospital.

A medic tried taking Face through a different door, but Face protested saying, "Leave me alone, I'm fine… you don't understand I promised I wouldn't leave him!" But it was to no avail, Face had grown so weak from being in the camp, two medics were easily able to lead him in through the other door. Away from Murdock.

What Face didn't realize was that even though Murdock had passed out he could still hear. _Don't worry Face I'll be fine you need someone to look after you._

He then heard, whom he assumed was a doctor say, "We need to get him under anesthetic as looking at the x-ray he has a broken rib that has pierced his lung and we need to sort that ASAP."

_Oh so that's why I couldn't breathe, well I'm glad the Doc is gonna sort that_. But as the mask that would give him the anesthetic was placed over his face. Murdock panicked. Suddenly he had a flashback to the interrogation hut, where the guards would hold their hands over Murdock's nose and mouth, nearly suffocating him. But as he was unconscious Murdock found he couldn't stop the doctor from putting the mask on.

_Get it off! Get it off!_

"_H.M" Murdock stopped panicking at the sound of a voice, a voice he hadn't heard since he was five._

"_Mom?" suddenly Murdock found himself standing on his grandparent's farm in rural Eastern Texas in his casual clothes, and standing next to him was his mother. _

"_H.M honey you have been so brave" said Jane,_

"_I don't feel brave," replied Murdock with a shrug. But not able to tear his gaze away from the woman in front of him. Scared that if he blinked she'd disappear._

_Jane smiled, "Well, your father and I are very proud of you and love you very much. Rest now sweetheart, you need time to recover."_

_Murdock bent down and gave his mother a hug and softly said, "I love you to mom"._

"_I know," replied Jane, she kissed Murdock on the forehead. Murdock watched as his mother faded away._ _Murdock felt himself relax and then all he knew was darkness. Not the scary darkness he had faced while locked in the interrogation hut. A comforting darkness, that promised a restful sleep and no nightmares._

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Mid January 1970)<span>**

Emma Murdock was sat in her favourite armchair in the well-lit living room. As the bright Texan sun shone in through the window; she was holding the photo Howard had taken of H.M. in his class A uniform just before he had left for Vietnam. It had been almost five months since she and Howard received the telegram informing them that H.M. was Missing in Action. Which they both knew meant he was now a prisoner of war. He was only twenty-one years old, too young to be experiencing the horrors of war. Next month was H.M.'s twenty-second birthday. Emma didn't know what she would do on that day if there was still no news of her grandson.

Looking at the photograph, H.M. looked a lot like his mother and her daughter-in-law, Jane. With his brown hair and eyes. Emma shook her head sadly. H.M. had meant the world to his mother, and he to her. But at aged five H.M. had lost his mother. Jane had died in a car accident, and Emma thought that in some way it was lucky Jane and H.M had come to live at the farm after Daniel's death. Because then, at least, H.M. didn't have to leave the family home as well as loosing his mother.

H.M's tall and lanky form he inherited from his father Daniel. Emma sighed thinking about her son who had died when H.M was only a year old. Daniel had died in the Korean War. H.M had always wanted to fly, and instead of joining the Air Force, he had joined the Army like his father. Daniel may have been in the Infantry, but H.M. wanted to be just like the father he couldn't remember. She just prayed that she wouldn't loose her grandson to a war like her son.

Just then Howard came bursting into the living room, making her jump.

"My lord Howard! What has gotten into you?" exclaimed Emma, as she set the photo of her precious grandson down on the coffee table and rose from her armchair.

"We've got a telegram," replied Howard as he opened the envelope. Emma stood memorized watching as the envelope was opened. She just hoped that this time there would be good news.

Then Howard began reading, "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Murdock, I am pleased to inform you that your grandson, Captain H.M. Murdock of the 121st Aviation Brigade and Special Forces, has been recovered from a prisoner of war camp in Laos. He is currently recovering in the base hospital and when he is discharged from the hospital he will receive two months R and R to recuperate at home. Many well wishes to you both, sincerely General Dunhurst, base commander… did you hear that Emma? H.M is going to be fine!" grinned Howard; Emma rushed forward and embraced her husband. After long months of the unknown, there had finally been news, good news, about H.M.

He was coming _home_.

* * *

><p>With a groan Murdock blinked open his eyes and found himself looking up at the ceiling of. What knew to be the base hospital.<p>

"Murdock?" he turned his head to his left and saw Face leaning forward in his chair next to Murdock's bed. Face was clean-shaven, his hair was cut and neat again and also there was no dirt or grim across his face. Murdock assumed he had been given the same treatment.

"Hey there Facey," grinned Murdock in a hoarse voice from disuse. Face visibly relaxed when Murdock spoke and found himself grinning back. "How long have I been passed out for?" asked Murdock. His limbs felt stiff, but if he didn't know if this was from the camp or from lying in a bed for as long as he had been.

"Three days," responded Face, trying to keep his voice neutral. He had come very close to losing the only person he considered family and that had scared him senseless. Which is why, despite what the doctors and Hannibal had said, he had kept a vigil next to Murdock for three days. Wanting to be the first person Murdock saw in case he woke up in a state of confusion.

Murdock nodded, "When can I get out of here?"

Smiling Face replied, "Soon. And once you do we've been given two months of R and R to spend back in the States."

"_Really?_" exclaimed Murdock excitedly. He could go home! He might even be home in time for his birthday. His mouth watered at just the thought of the chocolate cake his grandmother would make every year for him.

Face leaned back in his chair, taking in the huge grin on Murdock's face. He then commented, "Hannibal's going to New York to visit a cousin, B.A.'s going to Chicago to see his mom and I'm guessing you'll be going to Texas to see your grandparents. I'm thinking I might go to Miami."

"You could always come with me to meet my grandparents, as like I've said they want to meet you." Murdock said with a smile. "They will especially want to meet you once I tell them it's because of you I'm still alive" he added, with a serious undertone.

Face seemed at a loss of words gaping at Murdock, "I'll take that as a yes then" grinned Murdock, chuckling at the still gaping Face.

Face then seemed to collect himself and said, "I'm not the reason why you're still alive-"

"_Yes you are_," stressed Murdock, looking his friend straight in the eye. "You kept me hanging on and even after I thought you had been shot. I kept hearing you telling me not to give up, so yes you are the reason why I'm still alive. End of discussion." Murdock then felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep Murdock you need to rest," Face said softly, smiling at his friend.

Murdock managed to keep only one eye open as he commented, "I will only go to sleep if you promise to come with me to Texas."

"Okay Murdock," nodded Face.

"Promise?"

Face laughed, "Yes I _promise!_"

"Good," nodded Murdock. Then he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Where he dreamed of showing Face the farm where he had grown up, and the chocolate cake he was sure to have.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N I am so very sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story! I had almost finished this chapter back in 2012, but then my laptop broke with no way to find what I had already written. Then I was busy with my A-Level exams, and once I remembered what I had written I began writing this chapter again. But once again my laptop broke! *Sigh* Then I was busy with first year of university. Now I've finished my second year with a laptop that _works_! And now I've reviewed this story I have finally remembered what I was going to write.**

**So I apologize again! After reviewing the other chapters I have gone back and re-written them. So hopefully they flow better. Thank you so much to the people have reviewed, followed and favourited in the past and I hope this chapter meets your expectations.**

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter! (It does time jump a little.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>February 1970<span>**

Murdock opened his eyes quickly and took a deep breath. He had had a restless night due to nightmares. He looked across his old bedroom and saw Face was already awake because the spare bed was empty. They had been at the Murdock farm for three weeks out of their two-month R and R. Murdock pulled himself out of bed, and headed downstairs. He smiled as he entered the kitchen, seeing his grandmother fussing over Face by giving him a big breakfast.

The two in the kitchen turned hearing his footsteps. Emma smiled at her grandson and gently took a hold of one of his arms; she then led him to the table and sat him down beside Face.

"How'd you sleep honey?" asked Emma, as she piled eggs, bacon and toast onto his plate.

"Fine grandma," smiled Murdock. Face looked at him with one eyebrow raised and he shook his head in response. There was no need for his grandmother to know about his nightmares. He knew he hadn't been calling out in his sleep, because if he had his grandmother would have certainly said something to him.

Throughout breakfast his grandmother hovered close to him. As she had been doing since his arrival. Apparently his grandfather had driven in to town earlier to go to the store, thus breakfast was significantly quieter without his grandfather cracking jokes every five seconds. Once breakfast was eaten Murdock put his plate in the sink and walked outside into the yard. He continued walking over to the fence, leaning on it he stared out at the endless fields in front of him. Smiling to himself he remembered all the adventures he had while exploring the surrounding fields. He heard approaching footsteps and within seconds Face was leaning on the fence beside him.

"It must have been great growing up here," said Face softly, looking straight ahead.

"Yeah. It was," sighed Murdock. He rested his head in a hand, with his arm propped up on the fence.

Face turned and looked closely at his friend. It was hard to think that just four weeks ago Murdock was still healing in the base hospital in Vietnam. And that a week and a half before that they had been rescued from their living nightmare. Before walking off the plane with Murdock in Texas, Murdock had still been distant, but once the pilot had locked eyes on his waiting grandparents it was as if he'd had a new lease of life.

"You sure you slept alright?" asked Face. Remembering the tired look on Murdock's face as he had entered the kitchen earlier.

Murdock sighed again and stared down at his feet. And using the hand his head rested on, scratched his forehead, "Well enough."

Face leaned closer, "Talk to me Murdock." He knew the pilot was a private person, but usually he would always be smiling, laughing and telling jokes. All that had stopped once they'd entered the camp back in January. Looking at Howard, Face could clearly see where Murdock had got his sense of humour from, but not even being around his grandfather was getting Murdock back to telling jokes. So Face was determined to bring his friend out of his newfound shell.

"There's nothing to talk about Face," responded Murdock. He saw the look on his friend's face and realizing that Face was not about to let the conversation drop, added, "I do have nightmares, but since we've come here they've been lessening." Face nodded in acceptance. Knowing that if he pushed too much, Murdock wouldn't come to him at all if he wanted to talk to someone. Also the bluntness of the statement was usual for Murdock when talking about his own health or problems. So it was nothing to worry about. It was normal. Well, for Murdock anyway.

Murdock cast a glance to Face and then pushed off the fence, then started walking into the field. He wasn't surprised to hear Face following him. He stopped and looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. He sensed Face coming to a halt beside him once again.

"You're just itching to get back up there aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Murdock turned to his friend and nodded.

"I miss flying. It's as easy and important as breathing for me," confessed Murdock, Face smiled and rested an arm across Murdock's shoulders.

"You'll be up there soon," said Face. "Now why don't you show me some of your favourite spots around here?" A grin split across Murdock's face and without another word, he grabbed Face's arm and began pulling him along. As he showed Face around, Face could see the old childlike joy of his friend shinning through, and that lifted his heart high into the sky his friend loved.

* * *

><p>That evening everyone was seated in the living room, just sitting and chatting. Face was glad to see Murdock so relaxed and happy, it seemed that Murdock's tour around the farm had brought out the old him. Face was also finding it interesting talking to Murdock's grandparents, he was learning lots of interesting and funny things about Murdock when he was growing up.<p>

"Grandpa _stop_!" laughed Murdock, interrupting his grandfather before he could continue telling an embarrassing moment from teenage Murdock's life.

Howard grinned at his grandson, and then looked at Face. "Don't worry I'll finish the story before you leave."

"Great!" enthused Face. He laughed seeing Murdock hunch over and curl back into the couch with a groan.

Emma took pity on her grandson, and had him help her gather up the mugs from the coffee tables for washing up. Giving him an escape from his embarrassing grandfather. Once Murdock and Emma had left the room, Howard leaned forward in his seat to look at Face better.

"I want to thank you for bringing my grandson home," Howard softly said, a little teary eyed.

Face sat dumbfounded in silence, knowing Howard wasn't talking about sitting on the plane with Murdock from Vietnam to Texas. He shook himself and then to Howard replied. "You don't have anything to thank me for. There was no way that I was going to leave him there."

Howard smiled, "Nevertheless, by bringing H.M. home you have saved my family." At Face's inquiring look, Howard added. "My wife and I lost our son in the Korean War, and then three years later our beloved daughter-in-law died. I know Emma could not have gone on if we had lost H.M. When he was listed MIA there was still hope." Howard shook his head, "But if a telegram had come through telling us we had lost H.M. Then we would have had nothing left."

Face got to his feet and walked across the room to kneel beside Howard. "I promise you Howard. That for as long as I am fighting beside H.M., I will endeavour to ensure his return to you."

Sniffling a little, Howard patted Face's arm, "Thank you. That means a lot to me. But I hope you will also ensure your own return. H.M. has most likely told you. You are a member of this family now." Face grinned in response with a nod. Hearing Emma and Murdock's return he went back to his seat on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong><span>April 1970<span>**

Their two months R and R flew by. It was the best two months Face had ever had. Murdock's twenty-second birthday had also had one of the best chocolate cakes Face had ever tasted thanks to Emma Murdock. He had also celebrated his own Twenty-fourth birthday with the Murdocks', and had even had a chocolate birthday cake of his own.

Now, though, R and R was over and Face saw how hard it was for Murdock to leave his family farm once again. Neither of them wanted to leave the Army just yet, so they knew they couldn't stay at the farm forever. They had been told that they were not being sent to Vietnam for a second tour yet, but that eventuality was in their future. They were going to be sent to a base somewhere in the States. So Face comforted his friend with the knowledge that it would be much easier for him to visit home now.

Once they had arrived at the base in which they were going to spend the next few months, possibly a year, they were reunited with Hannibal and B.A. Murdock spent most of his days flying the aircraft on the base. Proving to the Colonels and Generals that he was ready and fit for flying again. When Face and B.A. had some free time, they would make their way over to the aircraft hangers and just watch Murdock up in the air. B.A. was happy with this, because it meant he didn't actually have to get into the aircraft with Murdock.

One night Murdock had given them some news. He had been offered at place on the Thunderbirds, the Air Force Demonstration Squadron, even though he was an Army pilot. The next morning the team had painful hangovers from celebrating Murdock's new position. But when it came for Murdock to head off to the base where the Thunderbirds were stationed in Nevada, came the difficult part. Face and Murdock had not separated since they became friends (and brothers) in Vietnam, apart from the occasional mission. Now they were going to be stationed at bases in two different states.

Face smiled reassuringly at Murdock, "Let us know when you've finished training and are going to be in an air show. We'll come and cheer you on."

"Will do Facey," nodded Murdock. He had already said goodbye to B.A. and Hannibal, who were standing to the side. Murdock swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Guess I'll catch you later."

Face nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, just standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Suddenly he had an armful of a hugging pilot, smiling he brought his arms up to return the hug.

"You'll be fantastic buddy!" grinned Face, "And I expect signed photos from the star pilot okay? I am his best friend you know."

Murdock laughed, "Course I'll send you photos. I'll even send some to the big guy over there."

As they pulled away from the hug, Face grinned mischievously. "And I'll make sure there up on his wall. So he can appreciate them all the more."

They clapped each other on the back and then Murdock was boarding the plane that would fly him across the country. Once the plane was out of sight Face was at a loss of what to do. He had always hung out with Murdock, but now his best friend was off on his own. Hannibal, knowing how lost Face was going to be without the energetic pilot, kept him busy with lots of training and obstacle courses. Much to Face's annoyance.

Soon enough the day came when Murdock was flying in his first air show. He had got some tickets and sent them to his team and grandparents. So the group sat and watched awe struck at the Thunderbirds, which soared above them. One plane did some amazing stunts and the team all turned to each other and grinned, they all knew who was flying that particular plane. B.A. enjoyed the show, but loudly exclaimed that if Murdock ever did something like that with him in the plane, then he would kill the pilot.

Then in Mid 1972, orders came for the team to return to Vietnam. Once Murdock heard about this he went to his CO and got himself transferred back to his original unit from the Thunderbirds. So as Face, Hannibal and B.A. settled into their seats on the place, they were surprised to have Murdock drop down into the seat beside Face.

Seeing the shocked looks on his friends' faces, Murdock grinned and said. "What? Couldn't let you guys go off on your own. You need your crazy pilot to get you from A to B in the quickest and most spectacular way!"

"You better not do any aerobatics with me in the helicopter fool!" threatened B.A.

Face just laughed and sat back to catch up with his friend who he hadn't seen in a couple of months. Feeling a lot calmer since getting his orders, it had felt strange, thinking of going off to war without his pilot best friend. Obviously Murdock had felt the same. And while they were heading off into the unknown. They both felt a lot better knowing they were going to face it with their best friend and brother.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you all enjoyed this and that it wasn't awful especially as its taken me so long to post this! Thanks again!**


End file.
